This invention relates to luggage having wheels for easier transport, a collapsible frame for easier storage, and a security and/or tamper evident lock.
Generally, wheeled luggage is constructed with a frame and wall system enclosed by a body of a flexible material, usually a fabric. The frame usually has top and bottom pans—so-named for their “pan shape” with a base and edge flanges—that are molded from a rigid durable plastic and are coextensive with the top and bottom walls. Parallel tubes that receive the legs of a U-shaped towing bar join the top and bottom pans. The bottom pan supports wheels. Side stiffener panels, which are coextensive with the sides of the body, and a back panel are joined to the flange portions of the top and bottom pans.
Like most “old-fashioned” hand-carried luggage, modern wheeled luggage of the type described above is strong and durable and serves its purpose very well. It has the additional advantage of being easy to move by towing it on its wheels. Full-framed luggage, either with or without wheels, has the disadvantages of being relatively heavy, in large part because of the frame and stiffener panel system, and of occupying a large amount of space when stored.
Wheeled articles of luggage, such as carrying cases, have become quite popular, especially for use while traveling. The most popular type of wheeled carrying luggage includes wheels on a lower side and a retractable handle. The handle is extended and is used for towing of the case with the wheels engaged against the ground. Placing the weight of the luggage on the wheels permits a traveler to roll the luggage from one location to another, instead of having to carry the luggage, relieving the burden typically placed on the shoulders, back, and arms of the traveler.
As noted above, wheeled carrying bags are made of rigid sidewalls and a heavy reinforcing bottom panel. The rigid construction of the sidewalls holds open the walls of the luggage, permitting easy packing of the inside compartments of the luggage. The rigid bottom panel and sidewalls stabilize the luggage during towing. In addition, the bottom panel often provides an attachment location and support for the wheels.
While the prior art wheeled carrying bags work for their intended purpose, the rigid nature of the bags makes their storage difficult, because the hard-sided bags require as much storage space when they are empty as they do when they are full.
Various designs have been created to provide for wheeled and/or collapsible storage bags, such as described in the following U.S. patents and patent applications (the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety): U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,890; U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,274; U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,617; 2003/0034636; 2003/0085552; and 2003/0213667. One could use a disposable envelope such as described in GB 2 386 061 A, but that adds additional material. One could use a “Baggage Guard Seal” (On the Go Publishing, Columbus, Ohio) which is akin to seals used on water meters and the like, but once opened by a security agent for searching, would not be replaced. Similar to disposable locks, once opened by a security agent for search, it will not be replaced. Alternatively, the traveler's bag can be sealed using RFID (IEEE Aerosp Electron Syst Mag, Vol. 18, No. 3, March 2003, pp. 13-15), and tracked through to the destination, but there is no provision for resealing by the typical traveler.
Present security measures exercised at departure points (typically airports) in the United States, administered by the Transportation Security Authority (TSA), requires that individuals submit their person and accessible property to screening and searching. In addition, each airport operator must establish a secure area and have a security program. The security measures, as are well-known to travelers, include screening and possible searching of carry-on luggage, as well as screening and possible searching of checked luggage. To allow passengers to maintain secured luggage, but allow airport and/or TSA security agents to search luggage, various manufacturers have developed locks that are “approved and recognized” by TSA (http://www.tsa.gov/public/interapp/editorial/editorial—1634.xml). That TSA website also notes TSA has the ability to open some locks that are not listed, but time pressures may require screeners to cut locks because there are multiple master keys for multitude of locks that can be opened by, and/or are “approved and recognized,” by TSA.